


A Rare Gem

by violentcity42



Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/M, Implied Underage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcity42/pseuds/violentcity42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to The Purge; the Polite Stranger succeeds in murdering the Sandin family, and goes to make use of their 'exquisite' daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Gem

He shot them, one by one. He shot the father again to make sure he had finished the job, despite having run his Bowie knife through his stomach less than half an hour prior. The woman slumped lifelessly over her son, a trickle of blood running down her temple from a precise bullet to the head, and the boy beneath her stared at him with eyes that no longer held the innocent glow of his soul. Lucas McVeigh straightened his tie and smoothed out his jacket. In the midst of the death and the gore, he was calm and his appearance pristine; you never did know who you might need to impress on this eventful night.

He turned his back on the bodies of the Sandin family and pulled an antique pocket watch from his chest pocket. It was just past midnight, not even halfway through the twelve hour period of ruthlessness known as the Purge. Lucas had been an active participant in the Purge since he was seventeen. Though still young, he remembered the horrors of the Old America. As a child he had seen the growth of a lower class consumed by poverty and filth; millions that thrived on welfare from the government, shamefully presenting their food stamps at grocery stores established by the wealthy, dwelling under bridges and in alley ways with nothing more than the clothes on their backs and a pack of cigarettes.

For years America had tolerated them. The government doled out billions upon billions of dollars in the name of what liberals preached was equality. Righting the wrongs of the past, giving everyone a fair chance at opportunity. Lucas had never seen eye to eye with their ideology. All his life he had harbored a dark and glaring resentment for the poor, dirty humans who scrounged and stole to survive. When the 32nd amendment established the Purge as a just and necessary annual event, many people were staunchly against it, as would be expected. “What has happened to the morality of our country?” they cried. Even more were quick to justify it as essential to the well-being of the country and its inhabitants, utilizing the widely spread Hobbesian beliefs of the time (a product of the exponentially growing crime rate, the eradication of the 2nd amendment, and the near constant bombings) to create books and editorials and web blogs in support of the limiting of human violence to one night a year. Lucas found their arguments compelling but not completely correct; as was speculated by many conservatives, the Purge was a night of ridding society of its leeches.  
“No longer must we provide for the defense of those who contribute nothing to our thriving society. All that is required of us is the establishment of justice and the tranquility of our domestic homes, which will surely lead us to the blessings of liberty,” he had once said in a government speech debating the morality of the Purge when it was a hot button issue all those years ago. From childhood he lacked empathy, or the desire to attain it, and was considered by many of his peers cold-blooded. No one had said a word.

Lucas turned and began down the hallway. He smiled to himself, looking patiently into each room as he walked. “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he cooed quietly. Only one member of the Sandin family remained, presumably, alive. He had specifically told his followers to make sure that the beautiful daughter of this unfortunate family remained intact for him. There was one facet of the Purge that Lucas had never endeavored, and like a rare and enviable gem it had sat buried in the corner of his mind untouched, but tonight it was within his grasp. As he reached the end of the hallway, he paused and waited. After a few moments he heard a muffled scream from the second floor, without a doubt that of a girl. His lips spread into a wide grin; this would indeed be a most memorable Purge.

At the door of the room where the girl was, Lucas hesitated and listened. There was movement, and a man’s cackling laugh. Without another thought he slammed the door open and was met with the sight of the terrified girl in only her undergarments, her hands bound with a rope to her headboard and duct tape covering her mouth. At the foot of the bed stood a man in a familiar mask, who had been in the process of unzipping his pants. Lucas lifted his pistol and shot his friend in the head twice. He waited for a moment, and then let his eyes fall on the girl who lay nearly exposed on the bed. She was staring at him, wide-eyed and with tears running down her cheeks. He noted that her eyes were a rich shade of caramel brown.

He set his weapon on the dresser and approached her, keeping eye contact with her and smiling cordially. “This may hurt a bit,” he said apologetically, and then ripped the tape from her mouth. She inhaled sharply and began sobbing. 

“Where is my family please don’t hurt me please I’m sorry please we couldn’t find him please - ” Lucas put a finger to her lips gently.

“Shhh shh shh,” he whispered, and smiled yet again. “I’m not going to kill you.” His eyes were bright with anticipation. “What is your name, dear?”

She was breathing quickly and in short, sharp gasps, and Lucas, concerned that she might hyperventilate, leaned over her and began stroking her long ebony hair. “Quiet down, please, and tell me your name.”

Her breath caught for a moment, and she looked hard at him. Barely above a whisper, she answered, “Zoe.”

“Zoe,” he murmured, and let his eyes drift down the length of her well-developed body. “You are very beautiful, Zoe.”

He stood up and took off his suit jacket, and then loosened his tie with one hand while unbuttoning his collared shirt with the other. Zoe watched him with a look of terror frozen on her face, seemingly in shock, before she started crying again and begging, “Please no, please don’t please sir – ” Lucas’ eyes jumped to meet hers.

“Sir,” He muttered, grinning deviously but trying not to frighten her too much, “I like that.” He shrugged out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Zoe began to wail. Slightly annoyed but quickly calming himself, he laid beside her on the bed and put his lips to her ear. “I know you’re frightened, dear. But you must understand that no one will hear you. Your family is dead, and it’s hardly one in the morning. The Purge is still well under way.” Upon being told that her family was dead, Zoe began to cry softly. Lucas nipped softly at her ear and continued, “No one is going to come in here. It’s just you and me.” He ran his hand down the side of her smooth body, feeling the lacy undergarments with his fingertips. He was eager, very eager, but disciplined. He was glad that this encounter wouldn’t have to be the short, brutal kind that many lesser men often initiated during the Purge night, in the streets and against dirty alley walls.

He ran his fingers over her stomach slowly, drawing patterns on her skin before slipping his hand into her panties. He touched her opening, but found to his discontent that there was no wetness, not even a hint of arousal. He cast his gaze onto her pretty, tear-streaked face. She watched him with faded eyes, breathing shallowly. He propped himself up onto his elbow and, turning her face to him, kissed her rosebud lips. She did not reciprocate, but Lucas hadn’t expected so much of her. After all, he was a gentleman. His hand went underneath her back as he easily undid the clasp of her bra and, producing a knife from his pocket, cut the straps and tossed it to the floor. He reached for her breast and began kneading it firmly as he kissed her.

He left a trail of kisses down her neck and began to suck on her erect nipple, still massaging her other breast patiently. He looked up at her, his eyes following the elegant length of her neck to her face, where her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes produced a stream of tears that slid silently onto her pillow. _Better_ , he thought. “Good girl,” he whispered into her chest. His hand ventured again into her lace panties, where he found a good amount of moisture at her opening. 

Zoe squeezed her eyes shut, a soft sob escaping her lips, and she pushed herself further into the mattress, away from her captor. Lucas noticed her subtle movements and the tension in her muscles, but a strong lack of conscience forbid him from considering her silent pleas. He slipped two fingers into her body, pushing them as far in as they would go, and began to pump them slowly while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. His erection was strong and full now, making his slacks tense against her side. He breathed in deeply and glanced at her face; her eyes were closed but not squeezed tight, and her lips were still parted slightly. She seemed to be in another world.

For all his self-discipline, Lucas was aroused almost to the point of frustration. He reached for his knife and slit the sides of her thin panties, which gave way without resistance. He stood up beside the bed, his erection causing his pants to tent as he stared at her exposed body, and he slipped them off. He removed his undergarments and stood at the foot of her bed, and then said smoothly, “Spread your legs for me, dear.”

She shook her head and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Lucas smirked and said again, firmly, “Zoe, spread your legs for me.” She hesitated, looking down at the knife in his hand with half closed eyes and a quivering lower lip, and did as she was told. As Lucas positioned himself on the edge of the bed, she whipped her foot at his face and hit him, knocking him away from her. He yelled in surprise and immediately felt rage swelling up inside of him. “You little - ” he growled, stopping himself before he could utter something that might have sounded impolite in light of the situation. He took a breath and regained his composure, regarding the heaving of her chest as he rubbed the pain out of his cheek. Lucas gazed at her and smiled broadly. “You feisty little bitch,” he cooed. The wide-eyed look had returned; she really was quite exquisite, he thought.

Moving toward her, he grabbed her thighs and shoved them apart, positioning his manhood between her legs. “I will have my way with you,” he said just above a whisper. He was impatient and eager, but something wasn’t quite right. Reaching up to where her hands were bound, he undid the knot and grabbed her wrists as soon as they were free, pinning them to the bed on either side of her head. She had begun to cry again, but he paused for only a moment before thrusting himself into her. He felt the length of his manhood go deep inside of her and he groaned, and began pumping in and out. She gasped and made incoherent sounds, caught up in, what Lucas supposed, was a mix of distress and resented arousal. The feeling was euphoric. 

As he continued to rape her, he clutched both of her hands in one of his and used his free hand to massage her breasts, which were bouncing lusciously as he thrust the whole length of his shaft in and out of her tight opening. She began to moan involuntarily between short gasps and cries, much to Lucas’ delight. His hand moved down below her waist he grabbed her bottom hungrily, slapping and kneading as he pounded into her.

After what seemed like an eternity of moving inside of her and feeling every part of her skin, he felt himself begin to climax. He groaned and thrust deeper, faster, until he came long and hard inside of her body. He pulled out slowly, his ejaculation dripping from the head of his manhood. The girl beneath him panted and whimpered softly as beads of sweat rolled onto the bed. After a moment, he retied her hands to the headboard and stood to dress himself.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Lucas slicked his hair back with one hand and gazed pensively at the girl who lay quietly on the bed. He pulled out his pocket watch; it was almost three in the morning. The Purge was in the final stretch, and he would soon need to return to his home on the other side of the city. He longed to bring her with him, to keep her in his private room and make love to her every day. But he knew that it was not an option; beyond the time of the Purge, he would have to abide by the law. It was the design of the system, and he could not break it, not for something like this. He was bound by principle and duty, and by those same beliefs he chose to hurt her no longer. He leaned over the bed where she lay, and planted one last kiss on her lips. He expected her to turn her head, a sob, a ‘fuck you’, some kind of resistance, but her eyes were fixed on the ceiling, and all glow of emotion were gone from them. Her soul was dead, though she had not been cleansed. He was not sorry.

He strode to the door, picked up his pistol and turned back to fire one shot into her head.


End file.
